gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Wazzupguys)
Gameplay The gameplay is mostly similar to Street Fighter X Tekken but the stages are 3D rather than 2D and the characters have the ability to sidestep. Plot An odd orb shows up on the Sahara Desert...... Modes Story Mode *Chapter 1(Sakura/Liu Kang) *Chapter 2(Ken/Smoke) *Chapter 3(Chun-Li/Sub-Zero) *Chapter 4(Vega/Kano) *Chapter 5(C.Viper/Sonya) *Chapter 6(Sagat/Jax) *Chapter 7(Yang/Baraka) *Chapter 8(Ryu/Scorpion) *Chapter 9(Cammy/Cyrax) *Chapter 10(/) *Chapter 11(/) *Chapter 12(Guy/Takeda) *Chapter 13(/) *Chapter 14(/) *Chapter 15(/) *Chapter 16(Gouken/Raiden) Arcade Mode *Battle 1 *Battle 2 *Battle 3 *Battle 4 *Battle 5 *Battle 6 *Battle 7(Rivals) *Battle 8(Sub-Boss) *Battle 9(Final Boss) *Battle 10(SuperBoss) Versus Mode Training Mode Characters Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Dhalsim * E.Honda * Gouken * Rose * Alex * Ibuki * Cammy White * C.Viper * Sagat * Juri Han * Yin * Yang * Vega * Balrog * Zangief * Dudley * Cody * Guy * Dan Hibiki * Blanka * Rolento(Unlockable) * Hugo Andore(Unlockable) * Urien(Unlockable) * Necro(Unlockable) * Adon(Unlockable) * Sakura(Unlockable) * El Fuerte(Unlockable) * Sean Matsuda(Unlockable) * Evil Ryu(Unlockable, Mid-Boss) * Violent Ken(Unlockable, Mid-Boss) * M.Bison(Unlockable, Sub-Boss) * Akuma(Unlockable, Final Boss) * Oni(Unlockable, Final Boss) * Gill(Unlockable, SuperBoss) Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Sonia Blade * Jax Briggs * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Raiden * Sindel * Kenshi Takahashi * Li-Mei * Kitana * Jade * Shang Tsung * Mileena * Cyrax * Sektor * Baraka * Kano * Goro * Rain * Kurtis Stryker * Smoke * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Quan Chi(Unlockable) * Kintaro(Unlockable) * Moloch(Unlockable) * Drahmin(Unlockable) * Jarek(Unlockable) * Frost(Unlockable) * Dairou(Unlockable) * Takeda Takahashi(Unlockable) * Inferno Scorpion(Unlockable, Mid-Boss) * Cyber Sub-Zero(Unlockable, Mid-Boss) * Shao Kahn(Unlockable, Sub-Boss) * Shinnok(Unlockable, Final Boss) * Corrupted Shinnok(Unlockable, Final Boss) * Onaga(Unlockable, SuperBoss) Voice Cast Japanese *Hiroki Takahash as Ryu *Wataru Takagi as Scorpion and Hugo *Yuji Kishi as Ken Masters *Tessho Genda as Sub-Zero *Fumiko Orikasa as Chun-Li *Atsuko Tanaka as Sonya Blade *Hiroki Yasumoto as Guile *Norio Wakamoto as Jax and M.Bison * *Takahiro Sakurai as Liu Kang * *Ryotaro Okiayu as Kung Lao * * * * * * English * Cheats *Unlock Street Fighter Characters *#Unlock Rolento - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Street Fighter character *#Unlock Hugo - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Urien - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Necro - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Adon - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Sakura - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock El Fuerte - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Sean - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Evil Ryu - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Violent Ken - Beat Arcade Mode 10 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock M.Bison - Beat Arcade Mode 11 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Akuma - Beat Arcade Mode 12 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Oni - Beat Arcade Mode 13 times with different Street Fighter characters *#Unlock Gill - Beat Arcade Mode 14 times with different Street Fighter characters *Unlock Mortal Kombat Characters *#Unlock Quan Chi - Beat Arcade Mode once with any Mortal Kombat character *#Unlock Kintaro - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Moloch - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Drahmin - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Jarek - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Frost - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Dairou - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Takeda - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Inferno Scorpion - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Cyber Sub-Zero - Beat Arcade Mode 10 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Shao Kahn - Beat Arcade Mode 11 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Shinnok - Beat Arcade Mode 12 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Corrupted Shinnok - Beat Arcade Mode 13 times with different Mortal Kombat characters *#Unlock Onaga - Beat Arcade Mode 14 times with different Mortal Kombat characters Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:2017 video games